NaruSaku
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: SUGAR-E 13/AU/Ficlet/White Day. Bukannya Sakura membenci hari ini, tapi akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau ia bisa merasakan kegirangan seperti gadis lainnya. Nyatanya, ia sempat lupa kalau masih ada satu orang lagi yang diberinya cokelat. /"Itu tidak dihitung."/NaruSaku itu singkatan nama kita berdua./RnR?


"_Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,_

_Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,_

_Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,_

_Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti.__" – Masahiro 'Night' Seiran_

* * *

**NaruSaku**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! G For Gift! **

_**AU, Short**__**, Rush story, maybe OOC**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau bersungut-sungut seperti itu sejak tadi, Sakura? Kesal karena tidak mendapat hadiah _white day_ ya?"

Sakura melotot sementara Ino hanya terkikik geli.

Gadis pirang itu sengaja memainkan kalung barunya di depan Sakura untuk memamerkan hadiah yang baru di dapatnya dari Shikamaru.

"Kukira hal-hal seperti _white day_ ini terlalu merepotkan untuk Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Ada kalanya dia harus bersikap romantis sedikit padaku kan, _forehead_?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia yakin kalau Ino merecoki kata-kata 'white day' pada Shikamaru agar pemuda itu membalas cokelat dan syal yang diberi Ino saat _valentine_ bulan lalu.

"Makanya cari yang lain saja. Memang kau tidak lelah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke terus?" sahut Ino. Sakura berhenti memainkan bolpoin di tangannya lalu melirik ke arah Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis musim semi itu mendesah. Ingatannya berputar kembali ke bulan lalu. Saat hari _valentine_—seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemarnya di sekolah. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Tapi ia tak 'segila' penggemar lain. Berhubung ia dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil—dan mereka bertetangga, ia sudah memberikan coklatnya pagi hari sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah.

Walaupun Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya menganggap coklat itu sebagai coklat persahabatan.

"Sasuke menerima cokelatmu karena kau sahabatnya." Tembak Ino langsung. "Dan kau pasti tahu ia sedang mendekati Hyuuga itu kan? Siapa namanya? Hinata?"

Sakura merengut. Namun ia mengangguk juga. Sasuke yang terkenal tak mau menerima cokelat dari para gadis itu tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Hinata di depan para fansnya. Menurut kabar burung di sekolah mereka, keduanya memang sedang dekat dan hampir berpacaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai membuka matamu untuk yang lain, _forehead_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memberi cokelat pada orang lain selain Sasuke 'kan?"

.

.

"_Jangan salah sangka. Itu hanya kubuat dari sisa cokelat Sasuke."_

"_T__ak masalah__. Yang penting kan Sakura-chan membuatkannya untukku!__ Terima kasih!__"_

"_Baka."_

.

.

"Itu tidak dihitung."

"Tetap saja kau memberinya cokelat. Aku yakin dia senang walaupun kaubilang itu hanya sisa cokelat Sasuke."

Memang.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas soal _white day_."

Sakura menutup bukunya kesal lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ino yang tertawa keras di bangkunya.

.

.

Sakura melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke atas meja lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Ia mendengus kesal. Seharian ini seluruh sekolah membicarakan soal _white day_.Bukannya ia tak suka, tapi hari ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau seandainya Sasuke mau membalas cokelatnya walaupun hanya dengan sekaleng jus tomat. Setidaknya, ia bisa merasakan kegirangan seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang mendapat hadiah _white day_ atas balasan cokelat _valentine_ mereka.

Tapi Sakura juga tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu untuk hal-hal—yang menurut pemuda Uchiha itu—menggelikan seperti ini.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya. Berniat mandi untuk menghapus mood buruknya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kotak persegi berwarna merah muda dengan pita kuning di atas meja belajarnya.

Siapa yang menaruhnya disini?

Tangannya menarik secarik kertas yang terletak di bawah kotak itu lalu membaca isinya.

'_Sakura-chan, maaf aku diam-diam memanjat pohon lalu melompat ke beranda untuk menaruh kotak ini. Karena hari ini white day, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebagai ganti coklatmu kemarin (walaupun hanya kaubuat dari cokelat sisa Teme). Maaf kalau kau tak suka—dan mungkin terlihat konyol, tapi aku ingin kau tetap menyimpannya.__'_

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Saat mereka kecil, Naruto terkadang memang suka memanjat pohon yang tumbuh di samping kamarnya lalu melompat masuk dari jendela. Tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang ia mengulanginya hanya untuk menaruh hadiah?

Pandangannya teralih ke kotak kecil itu. Ia membuka tutupnya lalu menarik seuntai kalung dengan 4 huruf berwarna kuning dan 4 huruf berwarna merah muda. Dan serangkaian huruf itu membentuka kata... NaruSaku?

Sepersekian detik Sakura menatap bingung kalung di tangannya dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Ia melanjutkan membaca surat dari Naruto.

_'__NaruSaku itu singkatan nama kita berdua. Naruto dan Sakura. Hehehe. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir Ichiraku nanti malam? Tenang saja, kau boleh memesan dessert anmitsu sebanyak yang kau mau.__Akan kujemput jam 7 nanti__.__ Happy White Day! Naruto.'_

Tak lama Sakura tertawa geli. Penuh kejutan, seperti biasa. Pemuda itu selalu melakukan hal-hal tak terduga yang tanpa sadar akan membuat orang di sekitarnya tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang sambil tetap tersenyum. Naruto mungkin memang lelaki paling berisik, tapi ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatnya tertawa atau tersenyum bahkan saat ia sedang menangis sekalipun.

"_Ada kalanya kita harus __berhenti mengejar, dan melihat siapa yang selalu berusaha untuk__ ada__ di samping kita.__ Jangan sampai kau baru menyadari mereka ada, ketika mereka sudah tak ada."_

Mungkin kali ini, Sakura memang harus mempertimbangkan kata-kata Ino sebelum mereka pulang tadi.

_._

_._

_._

_**-Fin-**_

.

.

.

**Another NaruSaku fic from me! Heheheh :D engg sedikit aneh ya? Yah gimana ya namanya juga ide, sebelum ilang mending ditulis aja deh ^^v /dor**

**Mumpung masih tanggal 11, HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY eperiwannn~ XDD/**

**Last but not least, mungkin bisa kau bubuhkan komentar atau concritmu di kolom review? Terima kasih!**


End file.
